Run to the water
by Spicy Marmalade
Summary: A MichiruxHaruka songfic. Song by the group LIVE. I thought the song was fitting of them


Random Michiru/Haruka fic. Michiru POV/Haruka POV Don't ask cause I don't know. It's a song fic. The song is Run To The Water by LIVE*normal disclaimers* The song is by LIVE. I don't own it either. With that out of the way. On with the fic.  
  
  
  
~Run To The Water~  
  
*=Michiru  
  
^=Haruka  
  
  
  
*I never knew that it would be like this. I always felt empty and cold. I never knew that my life could actually mean something. My whole life I knew that I was waiting for something I just never knew what it was. Until I met Haruka.  
  
"oh desert speak to my heart  
  
oh woman of the earth  
  
maker of children who weep for love  
  
maker of this birth  
  
'til your deepest secrets are known to me  
  
I will not be moved  
  
I will not be moved"  
  
^I don't know if it is the way she hides who she is or if it is the way we are both searching for who we are. All I know is that we both are searching for each other. I didn't want to except my fate but I knew that even if I died she is my fate. We are bound that way. No matter what. She is the water to my desert.  
  
"don't try to find the answer  
  
when there ain't no question here  
  
brother let your heart be wounded  
  
and give no mercy to your fear"  
  
*She asked me what it was all for. I don't know. We have to protect our princess. I don't think that is that though. It's not just her we must protect. It's each other. The scars go deep I know that much. There are so many questions I don't have the answers. God Haruka why do you ask me when I don't know?  
  
"adam and eve live down the street from me  
  
babylon is every town  
  
it's as crazy as it's ever been  
  
love's a stranger all around"  
  
^ I know I'm pushing her limits. The way she looks at me shows that I've hit a nerve. Then the way she looks away. I can see it in her eyes that she is as lost as I am. For as long as I can remember it's never been normal. So why do I now want it to be normal? It's never going to get less complecated. I'm sorry. I ask cause I know that we don't know.  
  
"in a moment we lost our minds here  
  
and lay our spirit down  
  
today we lived a thousand years  
  
all we have is now"  
  
*How can I do this? How can I pull her to this fate that I don't understand? What is it all for? It's for us. Tell me that if it weren't for this we would have met. We both know thats a lie. Can we just be greatful for what we have? I'll give everything I have for this chance. For just a moment I didn't care about the world. It was just you. That's all that really matters to me.  
  
^Right here, Right now, This is all we have. It's all that I can give you. I have to remember that it's not just me that is giving up alot. She gave it up without the promise that anyone will be there with her. She offers me the promise that she'll be there waiting for me. Who's the bigger fool. It may be destany but I don't have to follow it. Let's go crazy and do it. Will you really stay with me? It's been 2000 years and time goes slow. When I look into your eyes I see the time has passed. but you are still beatiful. This moment lasts forever. I'll keep it that way.  
  
"run to the water  
  
and find me there  
  
burnt to the core but not broken  
  
we'll cut through the madness  
  
of these streets below the moon  
  
these streets below the moon"  
  
*Will you find me? I'll be here. Even if we are ripped apart and burned I will still be waiting. All you have to do is look for me. Run here as fast as you can. Until your lungs want to burst. No matter how much time has past. We will get passed it. We will sort out all of the mess. Even if it takes us another lifetime. Eternity.... Doesn't it sound lovely?  
  
"and I will never leave you  
  
'til we can say, "this world was just a dream  
  
we were sleepin' now we are awake"  
  
'til we can say"  
  
^I guess I never thought about how much you meant to me. If you were gone I don't know what I would do. How can I tell you though? When everyone looks at us they assume I'm the strong one, that I'm the one that brought you this way. They are so wrong. When I'm with you it feels like a dream. The only thing that is real is the battles and the war we fight. I want to live in a dream with you.  
  
"in a moment we lost our minds here  
  
and dreamt the world was round  
  
a million mile fall from grace  
  
thank god we missed the ground"  
  
*I just want you to admit you love me. I know It is hard for you. At once we sat up high on our thrones and when it kingdom fell us with it. If it wasn't for the queen I would never be able to say how much I need you. 2000 years later my "prince" is here. I won't waist this chance. We fell hard. I'm so glad we missed.  
  
"run to the water  
  
and find me there  
  
burnt to the core but not broken  
  
we'll cut through the madness  
  
of these streets below the moon  
  
with a nuclear fire of love in our hearts"  
  
^ I will always chase you. Will you follow me if I run the wrong way? Will you save me again? When I'm old and ugly and gray will you still love me? I know that you will still be beautiful. The older you get the more grace you get. Will I still have your heart? If this battle goes on and we have to die will you die with me? I know I ask too many questions. I'm so unsure. I just want to be with you! I don't want to fade from your heart. I want to burn in your eyes!  
  
"yeah, I can see it now lord  
  
out beyond all the breakin' of waves  
  
and the tribulation  
  
it's a place and the home of ascended souls  
  
who swam out there in love!"  
  
* Is this the end? Is this where we say goodbye? I won't do it! I won't just sit back and let this kill us. I've fought so hard so that I can be with you! We've both fought. Doubt is evil! I won't die without you! I won't die! You won't die! We will live. I'll give up everything else but I won't lose you again. Even if we have to give up eternity as long as we have this time together! If I am the ocean then you are the sky. I need your tears like the ocean needs the rain! Join me. I'll open my arms just open your eyes!  
  
"run to the water  
  
and find me there  
  
burnt to the core but not broken  
  
we'll cut through the madness  
  
of these streets below the moon  
  
with a nuclear fire of love in our hearts  
  
^ I now know it is true. I love you. I'll say it loud if you want me too. I can't pretend that I don't feel anything! As long as you are there I'll find you. Wait for me. Don't leave. I may be a little late but I'm not going to forget you. I'll watch you standing there at the ocean. You are my mermaid. Beautiful and just as rare. No more doubt, no more making you look at me with hurt and tears. I'll be your prince. I promise just don't ever leave me alone  
  
"rest easy baby, rest easy  
  
and recognize it all as light and rainbows  
  
smashed to smithereens and be happy  
  
run to the water and find me there"  
  
*I can't even imagine how hard that was for you. To say those things. To see you break down and cry. I never thought I would see the day. I still have doubts about things but I know if we have each other then we can make it through anything. Is our perfect little world broken like the fragile ball of glass it looks like? I guess all we can do is just sit back and watch. In this unstoppable world we've created for our selves can we still fly? Tomorrow, We can think about it tomorrow. Right now just sleep. You've been through hell and back. Tomorrow we can roam what is left of our broken lives. We'll make a new life. One both of us can share. It will be our life! Not just yours and not just mine. Tomorrow……….  
  
" run to the water" 


End file.
